


Mister (I work out) Collins

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [33]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Inspired by Twitter, Kissing, M/M, Muscles, Stripping, horny jensen, kinky jensen, workout misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen found Misha's new twitter pics





	Mister (I work out) Collins

**Author's Note:**

> God damn. INspired by MIsha's actual Twitter posts.

 

The whole drive to Misha's Apartment in Vancouver Jensen had thought about how long he hadn't seen his co-worker, friend and lover.

Two month ago, Jensen was sure, had been the last time they had spoken face to face. When in Rome?...

Jensen couldn't hide a smile. Normally Rome was the place they normally only left their bed to do the panels, ops and autographs. Normally! This time they hadn't even found time for more than a short blow and hand job.

After that, they had only some face time, with kids on their arms and wives running around.

Two month.

Jensen shook his head and steered the car into an empty parking spot right in front of the building Misha had his rooms.

The blow job two month ago hadn't even included getting their clothes off. So seeing Misha naked in all his glory...

Jensen sighed, when he realized, that the last time skin on skin was half a year ago. Fucking six month.

Jensen hadn't even realized that it was that long. Not before, he saw Misha's newly posted twitter pics.

He was bouncing – Jensen didn't even know what exactly he was doing there – on that gym machine. A black shirt tightly wrapped around an upper body, he probably could win the Mr. Universe Trophy with.

Misha always had been trained and muscular and he was quite more broad and brawny than he might look like.

But this?

Jensen had stared a whole hour on this picture, adoring the little twitch of his pectoral muscles, the tanned shape of his biceps and the strength of his tensed thighs. This had been 24 hours ago.

Now, he was running up the stairs to the sixth floor of Misha's apartment, 3680 kilometers away from his home.

Danneel had just laughed, when he had found her husband drooling over Misha's pics, hand rubbing over the bulge in his pants.

 

Jensen pushed the door bell again and again until he heard footsteps from the other side and the scolding of his lover.

“God, damn... I'm not deaf,” he ranted, when he opened the door.

“And I'm not blind,” Jensen just answered.

He pushed a totally surprised Misha back into his apartment, kicked the door close and before the elder actor could say a word, he found himself pinned against the wall next to the entrance door.

“What the fuck are you doing to me, Collins,” Jensen growled, attacking Misha's neck with kisses.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Misha fought back halfhearted. The sudden intrusion of his lover was way to hot and appreciated too be stopped.

“Did you now, how hard you get me, with these pictures you have posted?”

Jensen's hand trailed over Misha's arms to his chest, before he let go and stepped back. His gaze wandered from Misha's hair to his bare feet.

“Get of your clothes! Now,” he ordered. Normally, he wasn't the guy who played the Dom. But sometimes he felt the need to give orders, to make someone do, what he wanted.

“Pictures?” Misha asked. He was grabbing the hem of his shirt, when he suddenly had figured out, what Jensen was talking about.

“Ahhh, does my Texan Cowboy have a little work out kink. Tanned, twitching, sweat covered muscles?”

He pulled the shirt over his head and earned a strangled gasp. The shirt landed somewhere on the floor.

“God, you're hot... where the hell have you hidden that from me the last month?” Jensen wondered. He was nervously licking over his lips, shuffling from one foot to the other.

“Well,” Misha grinned, slipping out of his jeans. “We haven't fucked that often the last month and obviously, you are only interested in my gorgeous blue eyes and my cock,” Misha pouted. He dropped the trousers on the ground and stemmed a hand into his hips.

“I... am...that's not...true,” Jensen stumbled, turning red as if he got caught doing something inappropriate.

“Just joking, Ackles,” Misha grinned, closing the gap between them, with two steps.

“Well, you are here now. Probably, because you want to drool over my hard- earned new mass... but...if you could give me your attention for a sec.” Misha sneaked his arms around Jensen's hips, pecking a kiss on his lips. He moved a little closer and Jensen started to grin, when he felt something quite familiar and sadly missed poking against his thigh.

“Maybe... you can show me... if you can hold me down now,” he smirked, his hands finding their way to Misha's in orange fabric covered ass.

“Oh... I had some ways in mind... not to hold you down... but to get something up.”

 


End file.
